Terquedad ante todo
by myskymyheart
Summary: Terquedad: Firmeza excesiva en las ideas o intenciones aunque puedan ser erróneas, en otras palabras testarudez; algo tenia muy en claro la rubia, esos dos encajaban a al perfección en ese concepto.


**Hola, este es mi nuevo one shot, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y mi musa volvió!**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000 000000000000000000**

- ¡Vete al carajo!, Me largo- exclamo una joven de cabellos azabaches, y con ojos llenos de furia mientras azotó la puerta y salió a la tormenta

- Haz lo que quieras- grito un joven con cabellos extrañamente blancos mientras la veía salir hacia la tormenta

Al escuchar los gritos provenientes del pasillo, una mujer de grandes proporciones se asomo para intentar descubrir el ahora motivo de la discusión, se dijo a si misma que al parecer de nuevo volvían a pelear

- Taicho, ¿ahora cual es el motivo de la pelea?- ya ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar si estaban o no peleando pues sabia ya la respuesta, esos últimos días esos dos permanecían en las mismas

- No es algo que te incumba matsumoto, mejor ponte a hacer papeleo- dijo mientras se retiraba a su oficina

No contenta con la respuesta decidió ir a buscar a la explosiva kurosaki, ella si le diría las razones de la pelea de esta ocasión; salió del escuadrón con una sombrilla, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, a final la encontró sentada sobre una muralla.

- Karin-chan, baja ya, mira como estas de empapada- le decía

- Olvídalo rangiku, aquí estoy muy bien- le dijo

- De acuerdo- subió a la muralla y se sentó junto a ella- bien ahora ¿me podrías decir el porque de la pelea de esta vez?- le cuestiono

- Por que él es un idiota sin remedio, y por que no acepta que yo tengo razón- le decía con ira

- ¿Tienes razón en que?- le pregunto

- En que el es un adicto al trabajo y que solo sigue órdenes- le decía

- Bueno pero ¿por que se pelearon? – mas o menos tenia idea pero aun le resultaba confuso

- Es que quería salir un rato, despejarme, el trabajo del escuadrón me tiene demasiado cansada, y además cuando estuve en casa, unos niñatos me desafiaron, simplemente quería revivir los viejos tiempos, le invite, y la pelea supongo que ya la escuchaste- le dijo con desdén

- No solo lo escuche y sentí yo, también todo el escuadrón, constantemente elevaban su reatsu cada vez que se contradecían, podría decirse que aquí esta acogedor frente a la nevera que es el décimo escuadrón

- Siento eso, pero lo mejor es que vallas a tu escuadrón, quiero estar sola- le dijo

- OK, procura no mojarte tanto tiempo después te resfriaras- le dijo

Asintió, mientras veía como rangiku se marchaba

Llego a su escuadrón, se secó y cambió, entró a la oficina de su taicho, se veía preocupado, ella sonrió y se dispuso a trabajar, una hora después vio como se removía inquieto, se paraba y sentaba constantemente, y sabia de antemano que no se podía concentrar

- Ya lleva demasiado fuera, ¡que terca puede llegar a ser!- exclamaba, la desesperación aumentaba a cada momento

- Si le interesa taicho, ella esta en la muralla diagonal al noveno escuadrón- iba a ayudarlo, después de todo, ninguno tenia en realidad la razón

- Con permiso, iré a tomar aire- le dijo algo escéptico, ella solo se burlo, mas evidente o podría ser

- Pero taicho se mojara por la lluvia – le molesto

- Cállate- le dijo y se marcho del lugar

Tal como lo dijo matsumoto la vio trepada en la muralla, antes que le insultase o escapara de nuevo se trepo y se paro detrás de ella y le dijo

- ¿Qué nunca dejaras de ser tan terca?- le dijo

Pego un pequeño gritillo, por el susto perdió el equilibrio, antes de caer el la sostuvo

- Ten más cuidado, aparte de terca, descuidada, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser así?- le cuestiono

- Cuando dejes de ser un adicto a las reglas y al trabajo- le respondió

- Supongo que estamos a paz entonces- le propuso

- Aún no- le beso levemente y dijo- ahora si, pero promete que te relajaras un poco más y yo prometo no quebrar tantas reglas ¿si?-

- Nunca vas a perder ¿no es así?- ella solo asintió- Vámonos- la cargo y se fueron del lugar

**.ñ..ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ**

**- **¡Al demonio!, ¡que no, que no, es-es-es- decía mientras inhalaba aire y sostenía un fuerte estornudo, después de unos segundos este llegó fuertemente

- ¿decías?- le cuestiono esperando su respuesta

- Cállate-

- Creo que sobra decir que te lo advertí- al decir eso una socarrona sonrisa surco su rostro

- Maldito, además no- un fuerte ataque de tos interrumpió sus palabras

- Mejor recuéstate y deja que te pase el resfriado – a pesar que estaba preocupado, no lo demostraría, además el se lo dijo

- ¡que no!, hoy tengo un importante juego y ni muerta me lo pierdo- Le refuto

- kurosaki deja de ser tan obstinada y recuéstate, estas enferma- sabia que odiaba que el la llamase por su apellido y le refutara por eso lo hacia

- ¡que no es kurosaki!, tengo nombre ¿sabes?, karin, y no, no estoy enferma, simplemente estoy, estoy …- odiaba que el tuviese razón

- Estas nada, no iras al juego ¿esta claro?- le ordeno

- Te recuerdo que no estas hablando con uno de tus subordinados, y si, si voy a ir, les voy a demostrar a esos niñatos que ser mujer no me hace mala jugadora y que tengo el doble de experiencia que- tocio un poco- ellos

- como estás solo les darás la razón, y ¿desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás?- le cuestiono

- desde nunca, lo que sucede es que no soporto que cuestionen lo que puedo y no puedo hacer- le dijo

- se los demostraras cuando estés sana…-

- No, me tomaran por cobarde y-

- te recuerdo que fue tu culpa enfermarte- le recordó

- No, no es mi culpa, además, ¿A quien no se le olvida dejarse secar después de la tormenta?-

- Personas con sentido común, era bastante obvio, pero como siempre la terquedad te pudo- la reprendía por su falta de conciencia

- Ya, no me regañes, esta bien, no saldré hoy, tu ganas- odiaba admitirlo y mas que nada odiaba perder, pero tenia dos opciones o cedía ella o cedía el, y por como iban las cosas, él tenia todas las de ganar, se podría escapar pero lo malo era que no estaba con su familia, estaba con hitsugaya toushiro, y lamentablemente a él no se le podía escapar

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- que no saldré hoy- el maldito no le aria admitir de nuevo que había perdido, eso si que no

- Lo ultimo-

- lo escuchaste a la perfección, no lo voy a repetir, y sabes…- no pudo continuar, ya que el se encargo de acallar sus replicas con un beso, ella solo sonrió y le siguió el juego no sin antes advertirle

- Te contagiaras-

- Cállate- y continúo con el beso

0000000000oooooooo000000000

- Taicho, esta seguro que se siente bien- se le veía bastante mal, estaba muy pálido, tenia la nariz con un gracioso color rojizo y ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño, la verdad nunca había visto a su taicho de esa manera

- que si matsumoto, estoy bien, mejor ponte a hacer papeleo- leves estornudos delataban su resfrió

- pero taicho se le ve muy enfermo, ¿esta seguro de que no lo esta?

- Si- empezaba a irritarse

-¿seguro, seguro?-

- Si- perdía su poca paciencia

-¿seguro no esta enfermo?-

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMO!-

Al final Matsumoto solo pudo coincidir en una cosa, ambos eran un par de tercos sin remedio.

**00000000000oooooooo0000000000oooooooo000000000**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció?, bueno, malo, feo, te matamos, háganmelo saber, me despido**

**De antemano, Sky-chan, te dedico está historia, fuiste el primer review de Eclipse, espero te agrade este!**


End file.
